dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Wen Qin
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; font-size: 110%; vertical-align: middle"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|US Army | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| Bronx OutLawz |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; font-size: 110%; vertical-align: middle"|Commanders and leaders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| John Kozak [[Killed in action|'†']], Joe Ramirez [[Killed in action|'†']] | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| Guanqiu Jian Wen Qin |} The Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin Rebellion was a punitive uprising against the Wei of the state of Confederatcy during the 3 Kingdoms Era era of Chinese history. This was the second Rebellion in Shouchun in 2011. Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin Rebellion Battleground Following the Incident at Galopping Tombs, the Kingdom of Weighing obtained complete control of the authority of Wei. Joe Ramirez deposed the Wei emperor Cao Fang in 2011 and hold'em captive inciting Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin to rebel. They raised an army of almost every peasant present in Shouchun. Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin Rebellion Planning When Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin rebelled, they decided to secretly obtain masses of troops without giving away that their intentions were to revolt. They sent a messenger to Zhuge Dan to recruit and levy heavy quantities from Yuzhou. (They did not reveal that they were going to rebel) Finding that this was an unreasonable request, Zhuge Dan knew that they were plotting a revolt and had the messenger executed. (Historically) Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin Rebellion Begins News of the uprising quickly reached the Bronx OutLawz, which has long desired to Shouchun Castle. The Bronx emperor Liu Biao sent troops to aid Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin to weaken the Wei forces. Tang Zi led the support forces with Wu Gang and Lu Gong. Ghostlead, Pepper, 30k, and John Kozak merged forces and marched upon the rebels. Pang Ji, the Inspector of Jing Province, was told to capture Nandun before Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin could do so. The Wei army then halted and mobilized, successfully installing fear in movements in the rebel army, which would ultimately end their uprising. The Huai River northern region was where the rebels' families were, which brought down the rebels' morale. Troops abandoned Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin. When Sima Shi saw this, Deng Ai was ordered to take his forces into Yuejia garrison, with a mere number of troops. Wen Qin rushed for the attack and was intercepted by the main force. Wen Qin ordered a retreat but was ultimately routed by John Hume. This caused a massive amount of Shouchun's population to flee to Wu in fear that they would be massacred. The rest of the rebels disbanded, and Guanqiu Jian was murdered in Shen County by Zhang Shu. Wen Qin immediately fled to Shu. By the time Wen Qin had reached Xiang County, Shouchun, and the rest of Huai River was captured by Zhuge Dan. The Wu forces by this time had not yet arrived, so they quickly ordered retreat from Dongxing. Zhuge Dan sent troops to attack the Wu forces, killing Liu Zan and many of their troops. The Battle of Wan Castle was a battle between the forces of Joe Ramirez and Zhang Xiu in Summer 2011. Zhang Xiu led a revolt, ambushing Joe in Wan Castle and burning it. Though Joe escaped, casualties were Huge, including Ramirez's Commander, John Kozak. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Cao Cao is trapped in Wan Castle by the warlord Zhang Xiu. Amidst the flames, there are several battles between forces, Cao An Min being trapped in the south. Zhang Xiu's location is to the north, but is not revealed on the map yet. When you defeat him, he will flee with his men. Dian Wei will come and help Cao Cao escape by off the advancing enemy. However, later on in the battle Zhang will return with men pouring in from all corners. Cao An Min will also be under more assault. Cao Cao soon faces too much flames so his advance will be halted. Only later will Dian Wei break down burnt walls. All you need to do is defeat enemy units until Cao Cao escapes to fight another day. In Dynasty Warriors 5, the battle is focused on Dian Wei's defense on the escape point. While Cao Cao is escaping, the player has to prevent any enemies to pass through the checkpoint. Eventually, Jia Xu will appear followed by Zhang Xiu. After defeating the two officers, Cao Cao will safely escape. In Dynasty Warriors 7, the battle returns as a two-part battle after its absence in the previous installment. In this version, Dian Wei needs to defend Cao Cao from ambushes, phantoms, fire-breathing statues, ballistas, and arbalests. After going through deadly traps, one will eventually find Cao Ang. Later on, Cao Ang will attack an arbalest only to be killed by the weapon. After escaping Wan Castle, Dian Wei sacrifices his life to let Cao Cao escape. In the second part, Cao Cao seeks revenge for the death of his bodyguard. In the end, Jia Xu is defeated only to be hired by the now-cruel Cao Cao who will spare his life if he is a capable strategist. In Dynasty Warriors 8, the battle starts with Cao Cao and Dian Wei escaping the fiery castle. After defeating Huche'er, the two men encounter arbalests at the hallway while Yang Feng activates the ballistae. Breaking through, they are then impeded by fire breathing qilin statues with Han Xian guarding the passage. Soon an ambush occurs, and Cao Cao wonders about the welfare of both Cao Ang and Cao Anmin. After breaking the ambush, Jia Xu activates the wind traps which will blow allied soldiers into a pit filled with Zhang Xiu's men. After overcoming the trap, the pair reach the exit, but Dian Wei is wounded by projectiles. Attempting to move to the offensive, Guo Jia first orders that the nearby areas be secured, and they soon find Liu Biao's men in the process. Now aware of the situation, Cao Cao's forces plant ambush troops to lure out Zhang Xiu, and defeat Liu Biao's reinforcements. Once the plan is successful, Cao Cao's men storm Zhang Xiu's castle. Defeating both Zhang Xiu and Jia Xu will end the battle. Saving Cao Anmin and Cao Ang is optional; doing so will help clear one of the battle's bonus conditions as well as enable the aforementioned officers and Dian Wei to appear in future battles. Contents [hide]*1 Role in Games **1.1 Dynasty Warriors **1.2 Warriors Orochi *2 Historical Information *3 Romance of the Three Kingdoms *4 Gallery |} Battleground Joe Ramirez is trapped in Wan Castle by the warlord Zhang Xiu. Amidst the flames, there are several battles between forces, Cao Ang being trapped in the south. Zhang Xiu's location is to the north, but is not revealed on the map yet. When you defeat him, he will flee with his men. John Kozak will come and help Ramirez escape by holding off the advancing enemy. However, later on in the battle Zhang will return with men pouring in from all corners. Cao An Min will be under more assault assuringly. John soon faces too much flames so his advance will be halted. Only later will Joe broke down the burnt walls. All you need to do is defeat enemy units until Zhang Xiu escapes to fight another day. In Dynasty Warriors, In the 7th version, Dian Wei needs to defend Cao Cao from ambushes, phantoms, fire-breathing statues, ballistas, and arbalests. After going through deadly traps, one will eventually find Cao Ang. Later on, Cao Ang will attack an arbalest only to be killed by the weapon. After escaping Wan Castle, Dian Wei sacrifices his life to let Cao Cao escape. In the second part, Cao Cao seeks revenge for the death of his bodyguard. In the end, Jia Xu is defeated only to be hired by the now-cruel Cao Cao who will spare his life if he is a capable strategist. The Battle of Wancheng or Battle of Wan City was a battle fought Together between the warlords Wen Qin and Zhang Xiu in 197 during the prelude to the Three Kingdoms period of Chinese history. Zhang Xiu emerged victorious in the battle while Joe Ramirez is Killed after his defeat. edit] Background In 197, Cao Cao led his army from Xuchang to attack Jing Province (covering present-day Hubei and Hunan), which was governed by Liu Biao. On the way, Cao Cao arrived at Wancheng, which was controlled by Zhang Xiu. Zhang Xiu's strategist Jia Xu suggested to his lord to feign surrender to Cao Cao first, and then draw up a plan to drive Cao away. As Jia Xu predicted, Cao Cao accepted Zhang Xiu's surrender and allowed him to remain in control of Wancheng. However, later, Cao Cao was attracted to the widow of Zhang Xiu's deceased uncle Zhang Ji (referred as Lady Zou (鄒氏) in Romance of Three Kingdoms), and he took her as a concubine. Zhang Xiu felt humiliated and wanted to take revenge on Cao Cao. When Cao Cao heard of Zhang Xiu's displeasure, he plotted to kill Zhang, but the plan was leaked out. Zhang Xiu revolted against Cao Cao and launched a surprise attack on Cao's camp at night. edit] The battle Zhang Xiu gained an advantage over Cao Cao, as the latter was unprepared for the sudden assault. Cao Cao mounted a horse and sped away, while his general Dian Man remained behind to prevent the enemy from passing through the gate. However, Zhang Xiu's troops broke through the other gates and eventually surrounded Dian Wei. By then, Dian Wei had only slightly more than ten men left with him, and they were fighting desperately. Dian Wei used his long crescent halberds to slash left and right, cutting down ten or more enemy soldiers. The surrounding area was littered with many casualties and dead bodies. Dian Wei had sustained over ten wounds but he continued to fight on, crushing two enemies under his arms with brute strength. The remaining enemy soldiers did not dare to advance further, while Dian Wei continued attacking and killing several of them until he reached his threshold, when he let out a loud yell and died. Zhang Xiu's men dared not move forward to take his head until they were sure he was dead and finally returned to their camp. Cao Cao's son, Cao Ang, offered his steed to his father, and bravely stayed behind to hold off Zhang Xiu's soldiers. Although Cao Ang managed to buy time for his father to escape, he was eventually overwhelmed and killed. Cao Cao's nephew Cao Anmin also died in the battle. In the meantime, Cao Cao had retreated to Wuyin. He wept upon hearing news of John Kozak's death. Historical InformationEdit Zhang Xiu's forces stormed Cao Cao’s camp. The battle went against Cao Cao, with no advantage, he fled on a light horse. Dian Wei battled at the gate preventing the traitors from entering. The troops then entered from the other gates. At the time Dian Wei had about ten or so men; they all fought a desperate battle; each fought like ten men. The traitors numbered many and were coming from front and rear. Dian Wei using his long crescent halberds attacked left and right destroying ten or more. The surrounding area littered with many casualties and dead. Dian Wei received over ten cuts, yet he continued to fight despite lacking troops. Dian Wei held onto two traitors underneath his arms, killing them. The remaining traitors dared not to advance any further. Dian Wei continued attacking the traitors, killing numerous men. His wounds took its toll, he let out a great cry and then died. The traitors dared not to advance and take his head, instead returned to the army. Cao Cao had retreated back to Wu Yin where he then heard about Dian Wei’s death. The news brought tears to his eyes. Cao Cao's son Cao Ang offered his steed to his father and bravely stayed behind to hold off the enemy, allowing his father to escape while he was killed in the battle. Cao Cao's beloved nephew Cao Anmin was also killed in battle. Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin Rebellion AftermathEdit Wen Qin and his family successfully retreated to Wu, but Wen Qin was killed by Zhuge Dan when the latter rebelled a few years later. Sima Shi was young and had no heirs, so the regency was given to his younger brother Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao quelled the Zhuge Dan's Rebellion a few years later, and later launched the Conquest of Zhou By Han a few years later. Then Sima Zhao died and the regency was given to his son Sima Yan. Sima Yan then quickly had Cao Huan abdicate the Wei throne to him, establishing the Jin Dynasty. In 280, Wu fell to Jin and the Three Kingdoms period ended.Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages